1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-vehicle equipment system and is particularly suited, for example, to application to in-vehicle equipment system of connecting front-mounted in-vehicle equipment arranged in the vicinity of a driver's seat within a vehicle internal space and rear-mounted in-vehicle equipment arranged in the vicinity of rear seating.
2. Related Art
In the related art, in-vehicle equipment such as car audio equipment, car televisions, car navigation systems and DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) players etc. are arranged within a vehicle internal space, with such in-vehicle equipment becoming more complex and multifunctional, year by year.
Further, it is necessary to input titles etc. relating to music content recorded on a recording medium for in-vehicle equipment such as writable car audio systems etc. employing hard discs or magneto-optical discs etc. as recording media.